Em Busca Do Diadema De Afrodite
by Lira Potter
Summary: Cléo, uma garota divertida e educada, desde seu nascimento é criada somente pela mãe, que não esconde da filha que o pai a deixou assim que nasceu. Levava uma vida normal, a não ser pelos problemas na escola, mas uma noite de acampamento pode mudar tudo.


Acordei, como de costume, atrasada para o colégio. Arrumei tudo as pressas, escovei os dentes e etc.

Sai do meu quarto, me despedi da minha mãe que ainda não havia levantado:

- Estou indo mamãe, - sim eu ainda chamo ela assim. - hoje eu vou acampar com o pessoal você se lembra que te pedi, né?

– Lembro sim filha. Amanhã logo pela manha eu te busco na casa da Lara. - Ela respondeu e me beijou na bochecha... Ah, um milagre aconteceu, ela não me explicou pela milésima vez as maneiras de me comportar com meu namorado, Paul.

Sai de casa e o céu estava nublado, o que não era bom;

– Acampar com chuva? Ninguém merece. – falei comigo mesma.

Ah, esqueci de me nome Cléo, tenho 15 anos e moro em Nova Jersey. Sou uma garota normal - de certo modo - e não sou uma pessoa muito sociável, só me dou bem com a minha turma mesmo.

Chegando no colégio encontrei com Pedro e Arthur;Pedro é moreno, meio forte e sempre está com uma camisa pólo; Arthur é ruivo,magro e tem umas sardas que as vezes me irritam.

Pedro e Arthur são namorados, e se você tem algo contra isso acabou de perder pontos no meu conceito.

– Bom dia meu fofos! – Os cumprimentei e sentei ao lado do Arthur.

– Bom dia, tá toda animadinha assim por quê? – ele riu. Viu passarinho verde? - Arthur sempre tenta ser engraçado, mas eu não vejo resultado em tal esforço.

– Hm, é pra rir? – eu disse rindo. Não vi passarinho nenhum não, tá? – não tenho muita paciência com essas piadinhas bobas. E ai? Animados pro acampamento hoje à noite? Em Pedro? – Pedro é muito na dele, não entra muito no assunto... A não ser que estejamos falando sobre futebol.

– Alguém viu a Lara? – perguntei

- Ainda não... – disse Pedro - mais a aula já vai começar. Vamos. – ele levantou.

Fomos para a aula. Meu primeiro horário era história: merda. É a matéria que mais tem que copiar e a minha dislexia não ajuda. O professor começou a falar e a preguiça tomou conta de mim. Abaixei a cabeça e adormeci.

Acordei com o sinal do segundo horário, a próxima aula seria Ed. Física, minha aula favorita; por isso me animei. Levantei e pedi licença ao professor para ir ao banheiro lavar o rosto. Saí de sala e me esbarrei com Paul.

– Oi amor – ele disse me dando um beijo.

– Oi, lindo. Vai ao acampamento hoje?

– Não disse que iria? – assenti – Então, claro que vou.

– Tudo bem, te vejo na casa da Lara então, ás 6:00, ok? – disse lhe dando um beijo no rosto - tenho Educação Física agora, te vejo depois.

–Tá, tchau. –disse e saiu andando.

Fui ao banheiro lavei o rosto e fui em direção ao ginásio.

– Está atrasada Cléo – disse o professor assim que entrei.

– Ah, me desculpe. Estava no banheiro. – me desculpei.

– Sem problemas. Seu time é o da cor verde, pode ser?

– Pode sim.

Fui para o meu time e começamos a . Adoro esse esporte, claro, meu time sempre ganha. Não sei porque mas, tenho um reflexo sobrenatural e jogo muito forte; o que não é muito normal para uma garota.

Acabou a aula e eu me juntei a Lara, que chegou no meio do segundo horário e eu nem havia percebido.

– Dormiu mais que a cama? – perguntei

– Bem, na verdade hoje tudo deu para me atrasar... Acordei atrasada, perdi o ônibus escolar, e quando minha mãe levantou para me trazer... Adivinha? O carro não ligou. Resultado de toda essa confusão: Tive que vir a pé!

– Pelo menos você veio, pois hoje eu vou pra sua casa.

Nós fomos para casa da Lara, e bem, o resto do dia foi bem entediante. Ficamos na internet até os garotos chegarem e dar a hora de irmos acampar.

Saímos da casa da Lara umas sete horas da noite. Encontramos uma área de camping e decidimos ficar por lá. Armamos nossa barraca enquanto Paul e Pedro acendiam a fogueira.

Eram mais ou menos oito e meia quando terminamos e ficamos sentados em volta da fogueira, então sugeri:

– Que tal histórias de terror? – eu disse.

– Não! – Arthur respondeu de imediato.

– Não mesmo, ainda mais aqui. – Lara completou sorrindo.

– Pessoal, eu trouxe o violão... Posso tocar umas músicas bacanas para gente. – Pedro sugeriu.

– Pode ser, adoro música, você sabe tocar Lucky? Do Jason Mraz. –Perguntou Paul.

– Sei sim, cara. Aprendi esses dias... Arthur, pega o violão na barraca, por favor?

– Pego Pê, vou pegar marshmellows pra gente também, pra gente queimar.

Arthur trouxe o violão e os marshmellows; entregou o violão pra o Pedro, e abriu o saco de marshmellows e os palitos para queimar na fogueira.

Pedrinho começou a tocar a música que Paul pediu. Paul olhou para mim, chegou no meu ouvido e disse :

– Eu te amo muito, tá? – e me beijou.

Ficamos um tempo nos beijando e fazendo declarações de amor até ouvirmos um barulho de trotes e gritos – não muito normais - se aproximando de nós.

Ficamos todos assustados e olhando para a direção de onde vinha os gritos;quando do nada um garoto loiro apareceu bufando.

O garoto era até bonito, cabelos loiros, olhos verdes, vestia uma camisa dos Lakers e uma jaqueta da DC, com uma calç.. Ei, espere, ele não usava calças, e suas pernas... Eram de bode?

– Cléééo, você precisa vir comigo, rápido!Te explico tudo no caminho. Vamos! – Ele disse em meio a béés; e me tirando dos braços de Paul.


End file.
